TMNT one shots headcanons
by luvurlife
Summary: Request whatever reader insert you want me to write with tmnt and I'll try my best to write it and upload every sat and sun
1. Chapter 1

Luvurlife-hey so I wanted to do this so imma do it, I'm comfortable doing mature theme writings and I'll change the rating when I write one. What I mostly want is to hear your guys input and request and to over all become a better fanfic/headcanon writer. What I also want this to be is a safe place. I personally read this sort of thing when I feel down and make myself feel better. So I want to write stuff to make people happy. Don't be afraid to give me input and reviews, and I can not express how much I love it when people send me request, so please send me request. I also want to talk about my head canons when I make one, like chat it up, tell me if you agree or disagree. Other than that please have a good day and love your life.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo- *Slams hands on table* this boy loves a woman who can fight! Nothing can convince me otherwise! When a girl can beat him in a fight or come close to it the boy finds that extremely attractive. He also likes his girls to have a certain grace to her. For some reason every time I think of an OC character to pair with leo I think of a Japanese princess who can kick butt. So basically his ideal woman is a girl is a polite bada**.

Raph- I truly believe that he not only wants but needs a girl who is kind and supportive. Lord knows that this boy is very insecure so he needs a girl who shows him with love how amazing he is. He needs someone to hold his anger back and to kiss the scars. I also feel that he finds a confident woman to be very attractive. If the girl was a damsel in distress I think he would be mostly annoyed so he would prefer someone who can take care of themselves and not be afraid to ask for help. So I feel his ideal woman is someone who is a confident, independent ray of sunshine.

Donnie- With his high intelligence I feel that he would be most happiest with someone who can keep up with him. Him and his dorkyness isn't really understood by his brothers or April. Leaving him to feel a little bit more lonely than his brothers. So if he meet someone who shared his love and passion for science and stuff he would feel accepted by this person which would lead to romantic feelings. Also as a side thing I think a shy girl would be hella cute with him, maybe not his ideal girl but I still like the idea of a shy nerdy girl with Donnie, like come on thats a cute thought.

Mickey- His type is almost too easy to figure out, this boy is hyper, so he would like a girl who is a huge hyper sweet heart. He likes his girls to be super girly and cute. How cute would it be if she wore like a orange flower crown, like that thought is too cute for me.


	3. Ideal first date

Leo-now it's well known in the fandom that this leader in blue is a huge freaking nerd, and we love him for it, and his girlfriend probably would to, so they would most likely have pretty causal first date of him going to her place and just watching space heroes and eating popcorn/ pizza. Mostly it's a time for them to nerd out together and get to know each other a little more.

Ralph-I have this little theory, that even though this boy will never admit it in a million years, but he is the biggest romantic out of his brothers, I'm talking the cheesiest pick up lines, constant little gifts, the whole deal. So at night he might pick her up and take her to a rooftop where he has a sort of picnic set up and the whole date would be so cute and he would be so cute denying that he's a big romantic.

Donnie- Kind of going back to my first headcanon, his ideal girl would be a science geek, and he's a mega science geek, so can you guess what I'm going to say would be Donnies ideal first date? If you guessed anything science related, you guessed right! I can think of multiple scenarios, like they could just watch a really cool documentary, or they could sneak into a science museum after hours, just to name a few.

Mickey-Again, once I sat down and thought about it was pretty easy for me to come up with an answer for this little turtle child, and the first thing I thought of was him finding a rooftop of which a concert was being held at and him taking his lady there during the concert and just them jamming out to the concert.

These are just my opinions and I encourage you to state your opinion as well, do you agree or disagree with me? Please give me feedback I have fun talking with you guys, also I would love it if you guys would request stuff, like you would make my day. Have a good day or night depending what time it is you're reading this!


	4. Most to lest jealous

1\. Raph- this boy gets the most jealous out of his brothers oh my god. Honestly getting into a relationship with this boy his jealousy is kind of a package deal. Meaning if you date this boy expect him to get very jealous very easily. The reason being though is that he is the most insecure out of his brothers and thinks who ever he is dating can do way better. So who he's with will need to constantly reassure him until he feels okay.

2\. Donnie- honestly the only reason I feel he's second out of his brothers is because of the Casey jones and April thing. Whenever he starts liking someone again he will kind of a "you fooled me once before" attitude towards the universe. If that makes any sense, again this is just my personal opinion.

3\. Leo- he's really just too mature to get crazy jealous, and if he happens to get jealous he will confront it and talk to who ever he is with, and before he talks about it he will just hide it, and really well too.

4-Mickey- I know kind of a shocker considering he is the most animated and dramatic out of his brothers but hear me out. Not only is he the most confident out of his brothers, but he's also the most carefree. And the only time I can imagine him getting jealous at all is if another attempted to make a physical move towards his significant other, like if someone tried to hold their hand or put an arm around their shoulder or god forbid try to kiss them. When someone like that happens he will intervene.

Again you guys are more than welcome to agree or disagree, and I would love it if you requested stuff or something.


	5. Impressing their crush

How would the boys try to impress who ever they have a crush on?

Leo-he's a natural born leader, when his crush is around he will try to show off how in charge he can be, make himself look like a knight in her eyes.

Raph- when his crush enters the room he will show off his strength, muscles is something he has a lot of so he will use it to his advantage.

Donnie- I can see this dork doing two things, one, showing off how smart he is by showing his newest invention, and two, show that he's not just some nerd and show how macho he can be by fighting like a pro.

Mickey- again, extremely easy for me to think of, he's going to make his crush laugh any chance he has.

If you have any request just comment or message me.


	6. Mistletoe

Under the mistletoe?

Leo- this dork would get so embarrassed and so conflicted. Because while he really wants to kiss his crush, he doesn't want to do something that they aren't comfortable with. So his crush will have to be the one to kiss him and afterwards he will be a stuttering mess because more than likely, that would be his first kiss.

Raph- this boy will become as red as his mask oh my goodness. He will deny deny deny that he wants to kiss his crush, while in the inside he will be begging to the gods that they get to kiss. Eventually he will yell out something amount of the lines of "fine! If you really want to me that bad I'll kiss you" maybe less rude, but something like that. After they kiss he will be blushing still, but bashfully.

Donnie- this nerd will be so casual and nervous about this at the same time. He'll chuckle nervously and say a really cheesy line. For this kiss both him and his crush lean in and after they kiss he will be on cloud nine and will most likely be in a blissful daze for the rest of the day.

Mikey- he will be blushing but happy, he'll verbally ask his crush if they're okay with it and if they says yes, he's gonna kiss them no questions asked. And he will be smiling for the rest of the day.


	7. Oc character and apology

Hey! I'm back from the dead! I'm super sorry that I've been gone for awhile, just preparing for college stuff like applications and scholarships and all that jazz, and on top of that midterms and just kind of low key tired, any ways, during that time I have thought of more headcanons to write that are coming soon, and on top of that, OC characters! I'm super excited to write about them, only if you guys want me to of course, which is why I'm sharing them with you guys now, tell me what you think and if you want specific stories with these girls, if you want me to just write about them just like this post.

Leo's girlfriend

Name: hoshimi, Japanese for starlight, cliche I know

Background: here's another cliche coming your way, she's a run away princess, when she first ran away she was around the age of 12 and kind of clueless about the outside world, but with confidence, a good head on her shoulder, and learned fighting skills, she is now a New Yorker living in a small apartment and a job in a cafe, with dreams of becoming an artist, all of this is before she meets Leo. Also people only learn this about her over time but like leo, she is a huge dork.

Height:average

Hair:black

Eyes: brown, has what is considered "doe eyes"

Fashion style: most of the time it's just what's comfortable to her, a simple pair of jeans and shirt, but if she feels like putting in work she'll go for a hipster punk look.

Raphs girlfriend

Name: Edie, short for Edith, it's a short strong name what sounds kind of feminine. Background: She's the youngest out of five brothers, so when she meets raph and his brothers she fits right in because she's incredibly use to being around boys. Her parents have a sweet love story that she takes pride in, unfortunately her mother died when Edie was a young age due to an illness. Her dad use to be a pretty famous boxer but he quit to raise his kids after the death of his wife, he now works in a small office job, Edie life's in a adverse size house that feels small due to the number of people, but she gets her own room since she's the only girl. Her dad has taught her and her brothers how to box so she's a pretty good fighter, probably not as good as the turtle boys but can still hold her own ground. She helps her oldest brother out at his restaurant but her dream job is a psychologist and because of them she's a really hard worker and believes that nothing in life is free, if you want it you're going to have to work for it.

Height: she's also incredibly short for her age, like around 4'11 or 5'1.

Hair:brown

Eyes: hazel, often reminds others of rocks at the bottom of the river

Fashion: hand me downs for dayssss, big flannel shirts, big jackets, big shirts, and jeans and shoes that she has found in thrift stores.

Donnies girlfriend

Name:Nova, her parents were really big space nerds so named her based off a super nova which in case you didn't know this, is when a star explodes.

Background: has one baby sister who is like 5ish, her parents are completely doting and always encourages her and her sister to explore science and because of that she's developed a big love for science, oh and she's crazy smart, I'm talking has skipped a couple of grades smart, she actually went to the same school as April and never crossed paths since she was a senior when April was a freshman. She's in college studying to work for NASA because that has been her dream since she was 5, she also has a pet cat who she adores and has named Thomas o'mally.

Height: low average, like barley hits average height.

Hair:brown

Eyes:blue with a hint of yellow, looks like a galaxy.

Fashion: she's a nerd so she leans towards comfy/nerdy/preppy. She also wears circular glasses, not for fashion just without them she might as well be blind.

Mikey's girlfriend

Name:Eliza, short for Elizabeth

Background: she has a baby face, and because of that she can be mistaken for a younger person, a lot, too many times to be honest. Believe it or not she's pretty dang mature for her age due to the fact that she's the oldest out of four kids so she had to become this sort of role model for them. Her and her siblings were actually adopted, Eliza was around 7 and her siblings are too young to remember, but they were adopted by a gay couple. And that without a doubt in Eliza's mind is the best day of her life because everything got better for her from that point, one dad is a lawyer and the other dad is a writer. Eliza's dream job though is to be an animator.

Height: she's not a shorty like Edie but she's still a little bit below average.

Hair- strawberry blond

Eyes- blue/green color, reminds people of a ocean after a storm.

Fashion: cute hipster, a lot of pastel, a lot of skirts and heels and little jackets.


	8. How Edie met Raph

Bless her big heart oh my goodness, they didn't officially meet until they were teenagers, but, Edie has known about the turtles since she was a really small girl. Being the curious child that she was, she looked in a sewer hole thing on a curb, and the boys walked by, not seeing her, but Edie saw them. She didn't freak out, and she didn't even get scared. No, instead she wanted to help them, which is why every weekend until she was 10 she would go to a sewer opening and carefully drop in snacks and VCR tapes and various other things, this stopped when she was 10 because one of her big brothers found her doing it and stopped her doing it. After that she never saw the turtles again, that was until 6 years later when she was walking home while it was snowing, one powerful wind took off her scarf and flew up to the roof. That particular scarf happened to be a scarf that her late mother knitted, because of that Edie decided to chase after it and go up to the roof. Once she was up there she was meet with the sight of a red head girl, a boy in a hockey mask, and most importantly, four giant turtles. She stood there in shock for a few seconds until the redhead saw her and brought Edie into everyone else's attention. With everyone looking at Edie in shock she responded with an appropriate response "Erm, hello hi, uh excuse me has anyone seen my scarf?" The turtle with the orange mask picked up a red scarf, "You mean this thing?" He asked. Edie just slowly nodded her head and slowly took it from him, "Thanks". All of them continued to stand there awkwardly. "I'm Edie by the way, Edie Baker….. Just think it's about time you know who I am…" Edie stated without thinking. "What do you mean about time we knew?" The turtle with the red mask asked with raising a brow. "Ah, uh, erm, that is a very good question my good man, uh, you see, I, I was the person who left the stuff in the sewer…".

"Wait that was you?"

"The one and only". Edie answered, while bowing a little.

The red turtle continued to look at her with a skeptical look, a few seconds later that look was replaced with a smirk and a hand being held out. "Raph" Edie looked at his hand in wonder, she then proceeded to shake his hand with giving him a heartfelt smile that made Raphs cheeks feel warm, "Pleasure to meet you, Raph". From that moment the two became very good friends, Edie realized her feelings 3 months later, and because Raph is slow, found out his own feelings a month after her. They danced around each other until finally after 10 months of their first meeting, they became an official couple.


	9. Leo fluff

Amaya Kamata request of Leo fluff coming right at ya, I wrote this with my OC and this is before they are an official couple

Everyone was down at the lair and talking in the kitchen. Hoshimi was standing the the middle of April and Raph while Mikey was discussing something that Hoshimi lost track of a little bit ago. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, she's just been out  
of it for awhile. With the hours of the cafe building up she hasn't been getting the best sleep. She was trying to cover up the fact that she was tired with caffeine and sugar, but, Leo has noticed. Currently he was staring at her from the other side  
of the room with concern, 'She shouldn't be overworking herself like this'. While thinking this Hoshimi decided to get something to drink in the fridge, walking in the direction of the fridge she got closer to Leo, when they were close enough Raog  
got a terrible idea, an awful terrible idea, he knew about Leo's crush on Hoshimi and he was pretty sure she had a thing for Leo as well, so without a second thought he bumped a chair subtly in her direction resulting in her tripping. Hoshimi didn't  
have time to even process what happened, all she really knows is one moment she was walking, and the next moment, Leonardo is holding her in a dip fashion. Her hands were gently placed on Leo's plastron, his arms were around her waist, and most importantly,  
their faces were inches apart. With this realization Hoshimi face developed a brilliant shade of magenta. There was a short moment of silence before Mikeys snickers interrupted the silence. In the midst of his snickering he asked a question that everyone  
else was thinking, "So, when's the wedding?" Laughter immediately followed, Leo and Hoshimi also separated so quickly after that comment. Leo was looking anywhere else but her, and she was looking down letting her hair hide her obviously  
red face. Leo had never been that close to her before, and that was the first time he really saw her eyes, and he had to wonder how a girl as strong as her, have eyes that wide and naive looking. Leo realized that day that she had eyes that promised  
comfort and warmth. It wasn't just the eyes to, it was also how well she fit in his arms, she felt so nice to hold, and he really didn't want to let go. A couple months later, he tells her this as he confesses.

Sorry if that was lame, I really hope you guys like this short fluff piece, I'll be adding more things throughout the week. Please don't hesitate to request stuff and please give me feedback.


End file.
